1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for fabricating a panel of a flat panel display device, and more particularly, to a panel of a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, most of the present liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are laid on the desks or hooked on the walls vertically. However, when the liquid crystal filled in a panel of the LCD is heated by the external heat source (e.g., illumination of the backlight module), the liquid crystal are apt to flow toward the bottom side of the vertical LCD because of the thermal expansion and gravity. Hence, the flow of the liquid crystal results in the expansion of the gap between the two substrates of the panel, and further causes the non-uniform distribution of the gap and the color. Moreover, even modern manufacturing process cannot produce a panel with identical heights of spacers in the panel. The amount of the dropped liquid crystal filled in the panel cannot be controlled. Therefore, the mura, especially on the bottom side of the panel of the vertical LCD, cannot be avoided. In addition, the problem illustrated above may become serious as the large-sized panel is produced in future.
In addition to the deterioration of the display quality, the problem illustrated above also shortens the lifetime of the LCD by distorting the bottom side of the panel. Therefore, the heights of the spacers applied in the lower half portion of the vertical conventional LCD panel is longer than that of the upper half portion of the same LCD panel. In other words, the gap of the lower half portion of the vertical conventional LCD panel is larger than that of the upper portion of the vertical conventional LCD panel. By way of the arrangement illustrated above, the distortion of the liquid crystal swelled by heat can be well moderated. However, since the gap is not the same, the display quality is not good. On the other hand, an LCD panel with both scattered spacers and photo spacers are also suggested to solve the illustrated problem. The scattered spacers are expected to solve the non-uniform distribution of colors (mura). Unfortunately, the scattered spacers facilitate light leakage and further reduce the contrast of the images. Furthermore, the scattered spacers are also easy to aggregate and scratch the surface of the substrate. Some researchers suggested divide each pixel independently to make the liquid crystal not flow smoothly. Therefore, the pressure difference between the upper half portion and the lower half portion can be reduced. However, the diffusion of the liquid crystal become poor and further causes other problems in the subsequent manufacturing process.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved method to mitigate the aforementioned problems.